


Time Heals, They Said

by shinjiru



Category: One Piece
Genre: Idk why i always do this at very early mornings, M/M, it's like 2 am, it's not good but i had to get this out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21850735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinjiru/pseuds/shinjiru
Summary: Marco dreams of Ace again.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Time Heals, They Said

**Author's Note:**

> It's like 2 am and I have a final at 2 pm. It's kind of a continuation of my previous Marco/Ace work but like putting things in series is a lot of work and I don't like working that much. Either way, enjoy. Please comment I need attention that's mostly why I post.

_“Marco!”_

_He turned to the voice that called for him. He could never forget that voice and the smile that greeted him as he faced that ball of literal fire. And Marco could never forget how happy he was. He smirked and ruffled the jet black hair._

_“Welcome back, brat. How was Wano?”_

_Ace smiled wider and started talking about a little girl he met, how she reminded him of his younger brother and how he would tell Luffy about Wano the next time they met._

_But you can’t._

Dream Marco thought.

_Because you-_

Marco woke up for the fifth time that night.

He no longer cried every time he dreamed about Ace. He wanted to though. Somehow it hurt even more when your tears all dried up.

But then again, no one could keep dwelling in their pain. Time healed the worst of wounds and Marco had a lot of time and a healing ability of his own. Couldn’t be that hard, right?

_I wish._

Ace was gone and Marco couldn’t even cry anymore. The only thing kept him going was the smile he held deep in his heart. The day he forgot that smile would be the day Marco give up.

But not now. Ace had another brother. Marco just got another one of Ace's legacy to look after. And maybe, when he was finally done with everything Ace and Oyaji had entrusted to him, he could get to see them again.

_In another place. Another time. Another world. A world where the Fire Emperor wait for him, proud and mighty and oh so beautiful._


End file.
